Efectos de la navidad
by Cereal Pascual
Summary: la navidad es una epoca que tiene efectos diferentes en las personas


**Hola cachorros **

**Si están leyendo esto es porque es my especial de navidad, pero solo porque este sea de navidad no quiere decir que esa sea la única celebración, recuerden toda religión es valida no hay que discriminar por una chingadera tan tonta así que si no celebran navidad les deseo la mejor de las fiestas, que se la pasen bien con sus seres queridos y sus familias coman rico y no olviden my regalo x3 que sean muy felices y todas esas madres que se dicen en esa época.**

_**El efecto de la navidad **_

En la casa que compartían Pip y Damien, con toda esa fe acumulada hacia que el anticristo enfermara

Dami… no te ves muy bien_ era el pequeño Pip que tenia una tasa de te para su novio que se encontraba en el sofá, mas parido de lo normal y sus ojos que normalmente son rojo escarlata ahora son mas bien color vino

Maldita sea la navidad que tiene este efecto en mi_ resoplaba el moreno con furia viendo con asco el pequeño arbolito con unos cuantos regalos que estaban al pie de este

No te enojes_ noto que miraba con odio los escasos adornos de la casa_ los puedes quemar cuando se acabe la navidad_ trato de consolar a su novio

Eso dices porque tú te sientes bien_

El menor se acerco provocativamente al moreno hasta quedar a milímetros de su rostro

Si quieres cuando se acaben las fiestas, puedo darte el mejor de los regalos y que se que no me rechazaras_ susurro con vos provocativa mientras rosaba la punta de la nariz contra la mejilla del mayor el cual las tenia totalmente ruborizadas

P-Pip?_

Si?_ dijo todavía es esa posición

Me estas derramando el te en los pantalones_

¡AH!_ se separo rápidamente y observo la gran mancha en la entre pierna del moreno que se aguantaba el grito de dolor_ lo l-lamento mucho_ trato de secarlo con una servilleta hasta que cayo en cuenta en que parte del chico estaba presionando_ AH! PERDON!

Déjalo_ resoplo mientras se tapaba con una manta que estaba en el suelo_ solo quiero dormir hasta que se acaben estas pendejadas de navidad y… me des mi regalo

Jejejeje lo siento_ lo cubrió bien con la manta y le dio un cálido beso en la frente_ duerme bien

0+0+0+0+0

Tweek combatía a muerte con la maldita cinta para envolver los regalos, el no tenia buenas habilidades manuales así que envolver una mísera cajita de regalo era todo un reto, faltaban 10 minutas para que Craig regresara del trabajo y faltaba solo un regalo así que se las arreglaba como podía

GAH! Maldita sea esta estúpida cinta_

Craig llego un poco temprano para sorprender a su novio, pero cuando se asomo a la sala de estar se encontró la tierna imagen de su niño envolviendo regalos para el, parecía un pequeño que apenas aprendía como hacerlo y claro se desesperaba mucho.

Se acerco sigilosamente sin que el rubio se diera cuanta, lo abrazo por la cintura y como reacción el menor dio un pequeño salto de impresión.

Que haces?_

N-nada_

Si claro, se me antoja un café ¿quieres uno?_

Por favor_

El moreno desapareció en la cocina el tiempo suficiente para que Tweek terminara de envolver, milagrosamente termino a tiempo, dejo los regalos bajo el árbol y se sentó en el sillón quitándose los restos de cinta que tenia en su cabello rebelde. Craig regreso con dos tasas de café.

y… c-como te fue?_

Bien lo mismo de siempre, en la oficina, firmando documentos, extrañando a mí querido Tweek y pensar que esta haciendo en mi ausencia_ se acerco más al chico

Lo mismo_ respondo al momento de darle un beso en los labios

Te amo_

jeje yo mas _

No yo mas_

No lo creo yo te amo mas _

El más chico bostezo con pereza y se acurruco en el pecho de Craig

No yo… mas…_ y se durmió

Lo tomo en brazos con delicadeza y lo llevo asía las escaleras, lo recostó en la cama y lo cubrió bien.

Yo mas_ y se acostó con el

0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Seguro Stan?_

Si mamá, los veré el año que viene pero este año no puedo ir mi trabajo me lo impide_

Buen esta bien cariño te extrañaremos_

Adiós y feliz navidad_

También te dejaron Stan?_ pregunto el amado pelirrojo judío del moreno

Si_

Bien pues vamos_ entraron al departamento que compartían, se sentaron el la sala muy acaramelados

Como los dos tenían diferentes religiones, tomaron la decisión de no celebrar ninguna y en ves de eso pasarla bien los dos juntos y el 25 de diciembre compartir una cena con sus amigos.

Quieres?_ el moreno le ofreció una copa de vino

Con gusto caballero_ tomo con elegancia la copa

Salud_ chocaron las copas

y… que me darás de regalo_

adivina_

Un perrito?

No_

Un tenis converse que tanto quiero_

No_

Entonces que?_

El gusto de tenerme como novio_

mmm…_ lo pensó por un momento_ por mi esta bien solo si me lo demuestras

pervertido_

Si eso quiere decir que te amo y te deseo con locura, bien si soy un pervertido_

Aja entonces te daré un adelanto_ se acerco y beso con pasión al moreno

No puedo esperar hasta navidad_

Tendrás que_

0+0+0+0+0

No_

Por favor_

No_

Por favor_

No_

Vamos Chris, por mi_

Gregory, dije que no y esa es mi última palabra_

OH! No es justo, yo solo quiero pasarla bien con trigo y con los demás_ hiso un puchero_ y tú no quieres, vamos y jamás te pediré otra cosa_

No_

Eres egoísta_

Si y mucho_

Me arruinaste la navidad_

Eso ya no debería sorprenderte yo soy así_

Pero solo quería que me acompañaras a cenar, eso no es nada imposible_

Pero yo no quiero, es demasiado meloso para mi, además yo no creo que ese cabron de Jesús se merezca que celebre su cumpleaños yo quiero estar solo y así seré feliz_

Así que eso vale más… vale más tu felicidad_

No… es que…_

No, descuida no vallas yo lo are les diré a los demás que te enfermaste, quédate solo_

No solo contigo _

Pero es una época de compartir y quiero estar con mis amigos, nunca tenemos la oportunidad de verlos y cuando podemos hacerlo tu quieres estar solo, no es justo tu serás feliz pero… yo no_

Gregory…_

El rubio salió de la habitación

0+0+0+0+0+0

Jejejeje corre pumba (el nombre de mi perrito xD)

Era un perrito pequeño y peludo que le habían regalado a Butters como regalo de navidad

Butters entra que te vas a enfermar _

Ven a jugar Kenny!_

No lo se hace mucho frio y puede que me mate_

El pequeño tomo al perrito en brazos y se acerco con el mayor, el cual se conmovió al par de ojitos suplicantes

Esta bien_ se apretó la capucha de su fiel parka_ soy el monstruo corran por sus vidas_ comenzó a perseguir

Aaaaaaaaahh! Corre pumba!_ corrían y jugueteaban por todo el partió cubierto de nieve

Hasta que de una envestida logro tirar al menor sobre la nieve quedando el mayor sobre el menor

Jejeje eso fue divertido _ sonrió

Si mucho_ repuso Kenny cuando se dio cuenta de lo bien que se veía Butters bajo la luna y con ese hermoso rubor, se acerco y le dio un beso apasionado

Sabes a azúcar_

Jejeje es que asalte los dulces mientras jugabas con el perro_

¡AH! Y pumba_

El perrito ya estaba adentro de la casa sentado en el sillón y el calor de la chimenea.

Bien que perro tan inteligente, el si sabe que se enfermara aquí afuera_

Quieres un chocolate caliente?_

Claro vamos que se me congela el trasero_

0+0+0+0+0+0

Todos los chicos se reunieron en la casa de Craig y Tweek para cenar juntos, reían y jugaban como en los viejos tiempos cuando todos eran niños.

Dios Damien pareces un zombi _ se burlo Craig

Cállate!_ repuso furioso

No lo provoquen, esta muy molesto últimamente_ advirtió Pip

No con esa cara no se le nota_ se burlo Kenny

Kenny_ regaño Butters

Oye Gregory ¿Dónde esta mole?_ pregunto kyle

Bueno el, el bueno lo que paso fue que, el esta…_

Estoy aquí_ el castaño estaba en el marco de la puerta del comedor

Hola mole _ saludaron

Christophe!_ el rubio corrió con su novio y le dio un beso_ gracias por venir_ se acurruco en el pecho de este

No es lo mismo sin mi_

Claro que no_

Damien, parece que te dio cáncer!_ se burlo el castaño

Cállense que por estas malditas fiestas estoy así!_

Dami no te esfuerces que estas muy delicado_ procuro Pip

Se, se no me lo repitas_

Que bien que estemos todos juntos_ felicito Kyle

Feliz navidad!_ dijeron todos

**Puede que sea muy soso y castroso por el tema ya muy tocado pero fue my especial de navidad y ojala lo hayan apreciado pues esto fue lo equivalente a su regalo**

**Felices fiestas! Que se la pasen bien **


End file.
